Halo: Unknown Feeling
by Christian Knight
Summary: Based off book "The Cole Protocol": What if Ignatio Delgado was assigned to Grey Team, how will this effect a certain Spartan, Adriana 1-1-1? Now a small collection of fluffs between Ignatio and Adriana
1. Confusion

**Important AN: If you are reading "Unexpected Alliance" don't worry, I'm still writing it, I just got done with important paper work and will resume working on the next update. I just posted this story to tie you over until the next update is completed. I hope you understand and will enjoy this small story.**

**I do not own the book "The Cole Protocol" nor any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Halo: Unknown Feelings<strong>

**"It's not what we have in life, but who we have in our live that matters"-Unknown**

"Easy there slick," Jai cautions as he rests his hand on the pilot's seat as he leans forward to watch the screen.

Ignatio smirks, "am I making you nervous Spartan?" he questions as he expertly pulls back on the throttle, barely dodging a spiraling asteroid.

"Human sacrifice makes him uncomfortable for some reason," Mike comments as he flicks on a few switches from his station next to Ignatio's seat. He turns to Jai, "Petya is all set for the jump."

The Grey team leader nods before looking down at Ignatio, "On your leave Master Sergeant."

Ignatio looks up at Jai this time, "Now you admit we are on the same side Petty Officer Jai?"

"Just acknowledging your rank is all Mr. Delgado," is the Spartan team leader reply.

Ignatio rolls his eyes as he takes the control sticks into his hands, "Alright then." He switches on the comm, "attention ladies and gentlemen…or rather attention Adriana since you are not here at the moment." Mike snorts at this, "we are about to depart for the outer colonies, so sit back, brace, and pray you don't smash your head against the wall, captain Delgado over and out."

In the corner of his eye he can see Jai shaking his head, but he braces nevertheless for the coming jump, as is Mike.

"Alright here we go," announces Ignatio as he buckles himself into the seat, "in three, two one, zero," with that he activates the hyperdrive and the ship starts to hum. There is a sensation of vertigo and the feeling that a two hundred pound Spartan has just slammed into him before the view screen becomes black and his head snap forward as everything returns to normal. When he looks up, he sees that the Spartans hardly looks affected by the experience while Ignatio feels a bit nauseous.

He has to admit, working with the Spartans wasn't always a picnic. Sure he gets to play around with all the neat and advance gadgets that is provided by ONI, not to mention the chance to hone his flying abilities with the advance Prowler he is now piloting, the Petya. But the Spartans always make him feel like a third wheel or something, almost all the times. He is unsure if they do this on purpose or not, but the fact that nothing ever seem to faze them, hurt them, or spark kind of emotions out of any of them. They mostly keep to themselves, almost always preferring to speak over their comms and he is sure they have more lively talks whenever he leaves the room.

That is the one thing he always finds frustrating; the fact that they hardly ever speak to him. The one thing he always enjoyed whenever he flew was holding a conversation with his best friend and faithful co-pilot, Melko Hollister. They had the craziest of stories to tell, especially when in deep space where they tease and joke about people who aren't with them, always having a good time together.

The thought of his friend made his heart ache and a old guilt washes over him. He and Melko were entrusted with the safeguard of the guidance chip, a small data case that housed the location of Earth and all her former colonies. Many didn't really care about that sort of information, but the Covenant did. It wasn't the Covenant troopers who got Melko, but Kig-Yar, Jackal, mercenaries. Ignatio barely survived the attack; if it wasn't for the Spartans of Grey Team he wouldn't be alive; Melko though was on his own and bled to death from his wounds.

The thought of his dead friend didn't make him feel better at all, in fact he feels worse. He glances down at his lap for a moment in silent tribute to his long gone buddy.

A strong hand clamps onto his shoulder and he looks up, expecting to meet the stern eyes of Jai.

Instead he is starring into the bright blue eyes that belong to Adriana.

She offers him a gentle smile before saying in her exotic Slavic accented voice, "would you mind turning on the artificial gravity? It's kind of hard to look imitating while we are floating."

Ignatio flushes as he remembers that he hasn't activated the gravity and quickly types in the command. A moment later, the hovering Spartans slowly descend until their feet are back on the floor.

"Thanks," Adriana says with a teasing grin.

Ignatio smiles at her before looking down again. He knows he shouldn't feel embarrassed, but when you are on a spacecraft with people who never ever makes a mistake it's a little humiliating.

He feels someone brush his hair as Adriana asks, "Are you ok?"

He thought he heard the edge of concern in her voice, but before he could respond, Jai cuts in.

"Take the first watch Delgado," the Petty Officer orders as his huge feet thunders away, "Grey Team, on me; we need to go over some details before we get into deep space."

"Got it," answers Mike voice and soon his own footsteps echoes as he follows his leader.

Ignatio waited in anticipation for Adriana to take her leave next, but it never came.

Curious, he glances up to find the tall Spartan woman still standing there, looking at him. Her eyes are still locked on him, but what throws him off is the worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asks gently.

Ignatio forces a smile as he bows his head in acknowledgement, "Course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

She studies him for a while before saying, "You just seem…upset about something."

"Please," Ignatio says, "I've got a cool new job, advance toys, free food, and a boat load of Spartans to protect me," he grins at her, "what more could a guy want?"

Adriana still looks unconvinced, but before she could press some more, she tilts her head to the side as she listens to something being said on her comms device attach to her ear. She looks back to him and says, "I'll be back," she gives him a hard look, "and I expect you to tell me the truth when I get back," the playfulness in her eyes though shows that she is joking…to a point.

Ignatio scoffs at this as he turns back to the meters and data displayed before him. After a second, he listens as Adriana lumbers off and the doors hiss as they open and close as she left. Leaving Ignatio alone in the small compartment.

* * *

><p>Ignatio shakes his head again, trying to ward off sleep as he keeps an eye on the dials before him. He has been awake for eighteen hours straight and has been on watch for five hours. The Spartans may be used to working for a whole week straight without napping; but not the former smuggler.<p>

That's the thing that scares him, what if the Spartans set him up on a impossible mission, forgetting that he is only human? What if they leave him out of important debriefs like this and it'll cost his life? What if-

He is interrupted when he hears the pressure doors part and the heavy steps of a Spartan is sounded. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that it's Adriana, carrying two flasks in her hands.

She must have seen the glint in his eyes and said, "Its water."

Ignatio moans as he looks away and mummers, "you Spartans really know how to crush a person's spirit don't you?"

"Only if you get on our nerves," answers Adriana as she offers him one of the containers. Ignatio takes it and takes a sip, grateful that its natural water, not the recycled ones that has a metallic taste to them. He hears a small creak and turn to see Adriana now sitting in the co-pilot's seat right next to his. For some reason, his heart nearly skips a beat when he notices his knee is almost touching hers.

It is then that he fully takes in Adriana's figure. She is only wearing the single piece body suit that is hugging her body tightly. Not for the first time, his eyes begin to roam over her body as he takes in the details; her curvy legs, audible muscle tone, and the beautiful eyes that almost glow in the shine of the machinery. She looks very relaxed and comfortable as she leans back and watches over the switches and casually glances out the window along with the Petya's pilot. He doesn't want to complain about her presence, but Mike is suppose to be the one to relieve Ignatio, so what is she doing here?

His mind slowly loses focus and it isn't long before he is thinking of her and only her. She seems almost as alien as the Covenant, wearing advance armor, has a powerful mind and is stronger than the average body builder while being just as tall. Her coolness is almost chilling to acknowledge and the way she moves with grace that is almost unbelievable. He had long doubted the existence of the Spartan's, the boogie man of the Insurrectionists, yet here she is as living proof.

It isn't just her appearance that throws him off, it's her very nature. She has a playful and almost cocky sense to her, the closest thing he has seen as an open emotion compared to the other super soldiers. Mike does kid a couple of times, but Ignatio feels as if the male Spartan is holding himself back sometimes, as reserve as ever. Jai doesn't joke or fool around, at least not in Ignatio's presence, a real soldier's soldier if Ignatio has ever seen one. Grey Team is definitely different from the average Spartans, and now he is beginning to wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

As he muses over the fact, he remembers when he first met Adriana. She has just saved him from the Kig-Yar, she bandaged his wounds and made him swear to not inform the other smugglers that the Spartans are there.

He frowns slightly when a questions pops into his head.

"What's wrong?"

He turns to look at Adriana who is now peering at him again. She must have been observing him just as he has been observing her.

"I just thought of something," Ignatio said.

"Care to share?" she asks.

He hesitates so she questions, "Is it bad?"

"I don't know…" he trails off and looks to the floor. It is then that he notices that her feet are bear; the suit she is wearing is only able to go down to her ankles. For some reason, the exposed skin made him a little nervous so he glances back up into the Spartan woman's eyes.

"Come on rookie," she says in her playful voice, "spill it."

He huffs a bit before asking, "Why?"

She sighs as if agitated, "If you aren't focus when we need you the most, than you are a liability."

"Aren't I already a liability?" he suddenly asks before he could think about it.

Adriana tilts her head a little and asks, "What do you mean?"

He doesn't know what happens next, whether the lack of sleep was getting to him or if it has been boiling beneath his skin for a while, but he suddenly exclaims, "What do you mean what do I mean!?"

She arches her eyebrow, the only sign she gives that she is surprised, "that is what I am asking," she answers in her leveled voice.

He sighs in aggravation before saying, "Look, from the first time we met, I've been riding on your back."

He can see the confusion in her eyes, so he elaborates, "You're Spartans, you can, you can lift a car with one hand, you are as smart as an AI, you, you can get in a wrestling match with a Brute and win." He sighs and looks away, almost in shame, both from his circumstances and from the outburst. "You guys can do and accomplish so much, you're better than anything I can do, and I just can't help but wonder why am I here? On this ship, with you guys."

She is silent as she says, "we needed a pilot."

"Yeah right," he says as he folds his arms and shifts around in his seat as he looks at his feet, "Mike is a better pilot than me and you know it, why did command put me here? So that you can tell me to push some papers for you or to be your pet insurgent so I can fetch you a cup of coffee when you order me to…"

His voice dies in his throat as he realizes what he has just said. He doesn't want to, but he forces himself to glance at Adriana. Her expression is the same as ever, but what got him are her eyes. He couldn't believe it, they look a little wet and hurt is obviously residing within them.

"Adriana, I-I," he tries to speak, but he honestly has no idea what to say.

It doesn't matter though; Adriana looks away from him and makes to stand. In a moment of sudden daring or stupidity, Ignatio reaches out and grabs her hand.

It suddenly feels like he has just touch a live cable wire as an electric shock streams through him. Her skin is a little cold, but still warm. It is smooth and incredibly soft despite living the tough life of a Spartan. His fingers curl around her hand almost on instinct as he locks his eyes with her.

She looks just as shock as he is and even a little distorted, this is probably the one and only time a Spartan is caught off guard.

Ignatio than stands from his seat so he can see her better, but she is still a little over a head taller than him so he tilts his head back until he can see deep within her beautiful azure eyes.

"Adriana, I'm sorry," he finally says, "I didn't really mean to say that and…I enjoy being with you guys, or you to be precise."

Her brows perked at that.

Ignatio blushes deeply as he tries to recover himself, "I-what I meant was that you have been a great friend and caring for me, almost like Melko, please believe that."

He is surprised when she grin at him, "Forget about it…I suppose it's only natural for you to feel this way, considering the circumstances and all…" she trails off as if in deep thought before looking at him, "who is Melko."

A tired and sad air of breath escapes his lips and he says, "Melko was my best buddy, he's the guy the Jackals killed when we first met."

He suddenly realizes this is the first time he is talking to one of the Grey Team members about something that is personal to him. Is this a sign that he is growing on them, or more specifically Adriana?

She is silent before saying, "I'm sorry."

Ignatio shrugs it off, "It's alright, besides," he smiles to himself, "that old Diablo probably would have preferred it that way, he always told me he wasn't built to be a prisoner."

"Covenant doesn't take prisoners," she points out.

"I know," Ignatio says, "it was more like an inside joke."

She grins broadly at him, "Does this mean I am part of your inner circle of friends now Mr. Delgado?"

He grins back, "Well yeah, why not?"

"Is that why you are holding my hand?" she asks, flickering her gaze down at their still interlocked fingers.

"Oh," Ignatio couldn't believe a man could blush so much in one day, "umm…sorry?" he says, but doesn't make a move to let go of her hand for some reason. Stranger still, she doesn't let go either.

Adriana is still grinning at him as she sits back down on the co-pilot seat and he follows suit. They remain sitting in silence, with their hands clasp within one another's.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could Adriana's hand be so soft, one would have thought it would be rough like sandpaper and tough as leather. He never would have imagined it felt like silk.

He was content at the moment just to hold on, but Adriana interrupts the peace.

"You know," she starts off slowly, as if she is carefully handling explosives, "it wasn't Jai who ask for you to be assigned to Grey Team…"

He glances at her and is surprised to see her starring at the ground, almost like she is…afraid? Is she shy? He couldn't believe it, one of the strongest being's to have ever existed is afraid of talking to others.

He has done this with nearly a dozen high school sweet hearts, but this different, more important in a way. Back then he did this to pleasure girls. Now though, he does it for a friend in need, to offer comfort.

Slowly, his thumb pulls out of the entangled fingers of their linked fingers, and slowly starts stroking her hand with it. Her eyes widen by a fraction at the action, but she doesn't stop it, in fact, it looks as if she almost leans towards him.

Finally she takes a deep breath and looks up at him, "it was me who requested that you get transferred here."

Surprise doesn't do him justice, he was beyond surprise, he was shocked. She requested that he became apart of Grey Team? Why?

"W-why?" he finally forces out.

She glances away again and for some reason he finds the side of her head looking nice. Her short hair barely touches her shoulders while a lock of it is tucked behind her ear. Her ear, for some reason, reminds him of the pink sea shells he used to see on his old home world Madrigal.

He is almost disappointed when she returns her head to its original position, removing his sight on the delicate ear. But that is made up when he sees her eyes.

"Remember when we first met?" she suddenly asks, "when the Jackals had you and you nearly died?"

"Yeah," Ignatio replies, curious to know where this is leading.

She is silent as if trying to decide what to say before speaking, "Well…I was ordered not to engage, not to interfere."

Ignatio frowns, "but what about the navigation data I had, or rather Melko had?"

"If you were killed and the Jackals got it, then I was to engage the Jackals and retrieve the data," she looks almost anxious when she finishes, "in other words, I was ordered to stand by and watch you die."

Ignatio gulps before saying, "Yet you saved me…why?"

She shifts around in her seat; she is revealing more emotions than he has ever seen her expressed. Something is defiantly up here.

"I found you…interesting," she finally reveals.

"Just interesting?" he says in a dubious tone, "you, a Spartan, defied orders, just because you were interested?"

She smiles, "Well this is Grey Team, we are all odd in our own ways."

"And knowing Jai I guess he didn't get after you," speculates Ignatio.

She gives a small chuckle, "his bark is worse than his bite."

He smiles at the words, knowing how true they are, but frowns before asking.

"When you said interested…" he tries to approach the subject cautiously, "what do you mean by that?"

Her playfulness suddenly disappears and a look of caution finally appears on her stoic face.

"It was probably nothing," she says, turning to the screen, "perhaps just wanting to be a Good Samaritan was all that it was."

He grips her hand a little tightly, "But what did _you _think?"

"If I knew I would tell you," Adriana says in a gentle voice.

Ignatio has no idea why, but he leans towards her and asks, "Would you?"

Her quite demeanor almost causes him to pull back before she began speaking, "I was raised in a military lifestyle Ignatio."

He isn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that she is revealing some of her Spartan's shady past or that a shiver went down his spine when she said his name.

"Most of the things that you are taught as a child was lost to us," she continues, still starring ahead, away from him, "things you consider simple, we don't know. Music, media, movies, slang, even emotions, we weren't told what our emotions meant…and I think that's where my problems lies."

"You don't know what you are feeling?" Ignatio muses over the statement, how could that be? What types of emotions didn't she understand?

"Exactly," she smiles, "Doctor Halsey said I was more emotional aware than most other Spartans, probably why I was assigned to Grey Team in the first place."

Who is Doctor Halsey? Before he could ask though, she continues, "I tried to keep my feelings contained," she finally turns back to him, "but for some reason I just can't, not anymore."

She has moved towards him a little, normally he would have scooted back, but something props him to get even closer to her. Their faces are now a few inches away from each other, he can just taste the fragments of her breath. It smells rather nice, almost like mint, toothpaste maybe?

"Do you know what you are feeling?" he asks.

"I think so," for some reason she just barely whispers the words, "but I'm afraid of how you will react."

He smirks in amusement, "unless you absolutely hate me, there's really nothing that you will do that-"

He is cut off when she moved forward with the speed of a serpent. He would have gasped, but her mouth is over his, lips locked onto his in a kiss. It feels so warm, so nice, yet it feels different from the other girls he had been with. Before they just felt empty, but this kiss was filled with emotion, she actually held true feelings for him and somehow she was transferring that knowledge to him through their lips. Her eyes are close so he couldn't see what she is thinking, while he stares with wide orbs. The kiss lasts for about three seconds though before she pulls back and opens her eyes to watch him to gauge his reaction.

He sits there, unable to move, unable to process what has just occurred. Did she just kiss him? The woman who can easily crush him into a pulp while being silent throughout the whole process has just kissed him?

Finally his numb brain returns to normal and he commands his lungs to release the air they were holding. He then breathes again, trying to get his wits back in order and finally asks, "So…you…you are…you have those…feelings…for me?"

She is still observing him with worry in her eyes as she nods.

He gulps some more before running a hand through his hair and questions, "why?"

Her eyebrow arches in a familiar fashion as the troubled expression disappears and she asks in turn, "why not?"

He gapes at her, "Why not? Adriana, you are a great person and a strong woman, a good friend to be around. You're a Spartan, a savior of humanity, you can literally have your pick on any guy in the known universe," he then gestures towards him, "why would you want a former space rat as your…boyfriend," he chokes out.

The thought of being with Adriana has been played through his mind often times, but that was because he was attractive to her curvy body, now though, knowing that she actually loved him, he experiences a whole new kind of attraction towards the woman. After what has just occurred, there is no doubt she has feelings for him, strong unconventional feelings. But she is light years out of his league and besides, in her superior's eyes, he is no better than a terrorist.

She studies him for a bit before saying, "You are strong, both in will and mental ability, you are caring and despite what you think, you are a faithful trooper," she finishes with a smile.

"B-but what about Jai?" he asks, "Or Mike? Or someone else? Another Spartan?"

"I see them more as brothers and sisters, nothing else," she falls silent before asking, "are you saying…you don't…you don't like…"

"No! no," he quickly reassures her as he squeezes her hand, "I…I actually thought about this a couple of times," he admits through a heavy blush, "I just can't help but wonder aren't there people out there far better than me?"

"In body, probably," she admits.

"Well thanks," mumbles Ignatio as he looks away. He trembles though when he feels some warm and inviting fingers lace around his chin and turns him until he is facing a smiling Adriana again.

"But in spirit," she leans forward some more, "there is no one better that I can think of," she finishes in a small breath.

He feels himself breathing deeply now, feeling overwhelmed by the many sensations that are taking over his body by storm.

"Do you want to try this?" she whispers in an odd voice.

He couldn't help but grin widely at her, "you have no idea how to do this do you?"

Her eyes bats down in an open show of embarrassment and awkwardness.

He chuckles to himself before bringing up his hand and gently cups Adriana's cheek with his hand. Now it is he who leads her until their faces are level again.

"We'll take this slow," he says in a reassuring tone, "aright?"

She grins back, "Spartans never do anything slow."

He chuckles at this, "well we'll see," and before he could think further he moves forward, closes his eyes, she does too and together they meet in the middle and kiss.

They stay that way for a while, his lips on hers as they slowly began to open and reaffirm their mouths, trying to remain together the best that they could. Wanting to make this a little more special, Ignatio moves his hands and starts going to work.

First they glide over Adriana's cheek, caressing it with a gentle touch. She releases a soft sigh of appreciation, but he isn't done yet. He moves his other hand down to her leg and slowly rubs it. Tremors erupt all over her body and she silently moans into his mouth. He moves his hand over her legs, rubbing her thighs and stretching down to touch her hamstrings. Her own hands find their ways to his body and slowly moves them through his hair, probably unsure what else to do with them. He would have laugh if he could, but instead he moves his hand from her cheek to her hair and run his fingers through the soft strands.

Despite her inexperience, this is one of the best kisses he has ever received, probably because it isn't a experimental kiss or its being done by a woman who would be with him for a week before taking off. No, this is a Spartan, and if what she says is true, then she isn't going to let go of him for a long-

Suddenly her hands leave his hair, grab his shoulders and shove him back into the pilot seat, leaving him in a tangled heap. She then sits back quickly, looking straight ahead with a near panic look in her eyes as she does her best to flatten her ruffled hair.

He is shock and a little depressed by the sudden action. Did she change her mind?

That is when he hears a hiss and the door behind them open and someone walks in. This must be it, Adriana must have heard the person coming long before he did due to her advance hearing. Now he is thankful that she has such genetic enhancements.

"Alright Delgado, I'm here," Mike says as he walks up beside the pilot seat, "go get yourself some beauty sleep and-" he breaks off when he sees Adriana who is trying her best to keep her eyes staring straight ahead and nowhere else.

"Hey Adriana," mike says in greeting. She looks at him briefly and gives a small smile in acknowledgment. Her mind must be even more jumbled than his considering she has no idea how to handle this situation.

"Anyway," Mike says as he looks down at Ignatio, "time to go space rat."

"Whatever you say superman," Ignatio says as he stands and stretches.

Mike moves into the seat and in that small time span, Ignatio and Adriana looks at each other. She must have seen the look of confusion in his eyes for she smiles at him. Good, so that wasn't a one night kind of deal, looks like she really is…wait…she really is committed to this new and sudden relationship. She's really his girlfriend now...a strange, but new title for a Spartan.

He barely got the fact into his brain when he realizes Mike is looking at him funny. He needs to get out before the male Spartan gets suspicious.

"Well, g'night amigos," he says and smiles before turning and nearly running out the door. It opens on his approach and he passes through the threshold, but before the door closes, he looks over his shoulder. He just catches the shimmer of Adriana's blue eyes before the door sealed shut and blocks her from his view.

* * *

><p>Ignatio twists and turns in his cot until he is facing the wall, but he still couldn't sleep.<p>

All that was going through his mind is Adriana. Everything he has thought of her has practically been turned upside down by this new arrangement. He no longer sees her as a good combat leader and deadly fighting machine, but now as his girlfriend.

A forbidden romance, he muses to himself, between a space rat and a super soldier, could fate get any crueler?

He wonders what will happen to her if Jai or Mike find out. Do Spartans get court martial from the service for this? He knows relationships among the ranks are illegal, but technically speaking, he isn't really a part of the UNSC yet, he hasn't even been through training, his Sergeant stripes are more like an honorary thing if nothing else. There is really no way this will end well for them, but he hopes what Adriana says about Jai is true and that he'll let this slide, maybe even turn a blind eye. Is that too much to hope for when a Spartan is involved.

He hears a small hiss and a rectangle of light is thrown across the wall. He is temporarily blinded and turns to see who has just entered his room, but the door already closes and he hears someone approaching through the darkness.

He was about to reach for his sidearm, Senora Sies, when the intruder did something unexpected. The person slides into bed next to him. He feels the spandex fragment brushing against his exposed chest as the person leans on top of him and he feels the warm breath of someone positioned right over him.

It doesn't really take a genius to know who entered, but still, probably cautious about the whole situation he asks, "Adriana?"

"No Mr. Delgado," a deep voice says, "it's me Jai."

Ignatio nearly jumped out of bed, but the person kept him pinned down.

"What?!"

Then the shape erupts into silent laughter and he recognizes the voice now.

"Adriana," he exasperates, "don't do that again."

She chuckles before lying down partially on top of him, "I got you though didn't I."

"You sure did," Ignatio says as he finally cracks a smile, "you nearly gave me a freaking heart attack."

"A seizure more like," she says before placing her face next to his and nuzzles into his neck.

"I like the attention," he tells her, "but what about the others?"

"Jai clocked out some time ago and Mike is still on the bridge," he can hear the grin in her voice as she lies next to him, "I hope you don't mind."

He smiles as he faces her and takes her into his arms while she wraps her own around him. They hold each other for a moment, their legs slowly entangling one another before they move closer and they kiss. They latch onto one another for a long slow minute before they break apart and sigh in content and happiness.

Adriana than whispers into his ear, "Remember Mr. Delgado, I was not here," she repeats the words she said to him during their first meeting, "and there are no Spartans going bump in the night, understood."

He laughs quietly before kissing her neck and whispering back, "Of course not ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Romans: 13-10, Ending song: "My Heart Will Go On"<strong>

**I do not own the verse or song.**


	2. Worry

**Originally this was meant to be a one shot, but due to multiple support, I decided to exten it a litte. I'm not sure if this would be considered a story either, I think this would be seen as more as a collection of fluffs that will strech out over ten or eleven chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Ignatio taps his fingers against the desk as he waits.

He checks his watch. It has been fifteen minutes since the Spartans have returned, but that doesn't help his mood.

He wonders what he should say when he sees Adriana. What is he supposed to say? Will she think he is a wimp if he wants to have this conversation now? He doesn't want to sound like a hysterical old woman or anything, but honestly he needs to tell her how he feels about these sorts of things.

He twists around in his seat when the door to his cabin hisses and in walks the Spartan he was just thinking of; his girlfriend.

She doesn't say anything, but he can see the limp in her step now that her armor has been removed. It looks like she wasn't hurt too bad, but she is injured nonetheless.

She releases a long sigh and slowly eases herself onto the bed, probably in what could pass for a seductive manner. She rests her head on his pillow, a small lock of hair falling over her eye as she grins at him.

"Hey Iggy," she finally says.

"Iggy?" he questions with curiosity, despite the anxiety boiling inside of him.

"I thought that it is common for couples to give each other their own special…pet names," she practically purrs out the final words.

Ignatio rolls his eyes as he looks back to his desk.

There is a moment of silence before he finally asks, "Where's Jai and Mike?"

"Debriefing," she answers, "I told them I was feeling a little winded so they told me to go get some sack time."

Ignatio nods slowly in understanding, still not looking at her.

Finally she sighs and he hers her sitting up, "What's wrong Ignatio?"

He broods over the issue for a moment before asking, "What goes through your mind when you are in the middle of a mission?"

He can feel her gaze as she stares at his back before she finally answers, "I'm sorry Ignatio, but I only think of the mission and only of the mission when I'm in the field, so I can't think of you while I'm out there...that is until I want to feel warm and happy," he can pratically hear the smile on her voice.

"I get that," he admits, "but what I mean is this."

He swirls around so that he is facing her. With the both of them sitting, they are eye to eye with one another, making his next few words a little harder for him to voice.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen to me if you die?" he asks her.

She blinks as tries to process these words before saying, "I suppose you can just move on and find someone else-"

"Someone else!?" Ignatio breaks in, "so that's it? If you are going to die you're going to just flop over like an appetizer for a Brute?"

She becomes stiff as she puts on her "work face."

"I will fight to the very end Ignatio," she assures him, "but if I do die, then I know you will move on."

"But-"

"Ignatio," she finally sighs, "I know we…like being with one another, but we have to acknowledge the fact that we are in a warzone, death isn't that far from us."

"Yeah I know," Ignatio says, "but that doesn't mean we should just accept it, we should fight for this," he looks her in the eye; "Like how I would fight for you, you know I wll right?"

Adriana looks away as a blush creeps onto her cheeks, "Ignatio, you don't know what you are saying-"

"I know what I am saying," he suddenly stands up and stares at her with hard eyes, "I've been in this war just as long as you have, I'm not a part of the military, but I did my service for humanity by keeping our navigation chip safe. This may sound easy, but do you know how many Covenant soldiers, Jackal mercenaries and fellow smugglers that Melko and I had to fight off?" He makes sure he is looking into her eyes as he says, "I fought for him, a friend; do you not believe me when I say I will fight just as hard for us?"

She is quite for a while before asking, "what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"

Ignatio shakes his head as he paces before looking at her, "just remember, for my sake, that there is someone, watching you from afar and is practically praying that you'll make it back from each and every mission."

She smirks, "I must admit Iggy, I never thought of you as religious."

He releases a mighty breath, "believe me, when we started this relationship I began looking for every lucky charm and any piece of advice, spiritual and logical alike, which can help me."

"Help you to know how to date me?" she asks while wearing a broad smile.

"Help me to keep my sanity."

She laughs at this until she stands and walks up to him. They meet each other and hug, he feels her breathing in his scented hair while his hands rub her back.

"So are you going to be careful from now on?" he asks her.

He hears her exhale again as she mummers, "I promise to try harder, but Ignatio…a time may come where…I have to make the ultimate sacrifice…like any other Spartan I am to…"

He sighs himself as he says, "I understand."

"Do you?" she asks in a slightly dubious voice.

"Yeah," he is silent before admitting, "Sometimes I wish it was Melko you saved instead of me." He smiles to himself, "I guess that's why I am worried; because I know you'll do your duty for your brothers just as I would with mine."

Adriana chuckles before she leans back and gently cups his face as she stares at him with her blue eyes.

"See?" she asks, "We are practically made for each other."

He snorts, "Tell that to Jai and I'll believe it."

She smiles at him before placing a finger on his chest and pulling it downwards, "You know, it takes a long time for Jai to debrief and Mike has to clean his sewage filled suit," she glances up at him, "mind if I hang round here for a while?"

In response, he gently presses against her until she backs into the bed. Then she lowers herself gently onto the bed while Ignatio climbs in after her. They smile at one another before he closes the distance and presses his lips against hers. The kiss is one of the intense kinds, the type that excites but also draws caution from Adriana. She is a fully combat ready Spartan, but she knows this is one field that she is not trained to handle. So she surrenders to Ignatio as she feels his hands running all over her body, through her hair, alongside her cheek, down her side and lower themselves to her legs and-

She suddenly goes rigid, squint her eyes and clenches her teeth as she tries to hold back a moan of pain. Ignatio quickly sits up, looking a bit shock at how close she came to biting his lips off, but that is when he realizes his error; he was brushing his fingers against her damaged leg.

"Sorry," he breathes out in a rush, "I didn't mean to-it was an accident, I completely forgot…I-I-I, are you alright? Do you need me to do anything? I can get-I mean, I can, I-I-I…Why are you laughing?"

Adriana chuckles to herself a little longer before saying, "just laughing through the pain is all."

He quirks an eyebrow, "is that all?"

She chuckles for another minute before she breathes out, "no." She sits up as well, Ignatio opens his mouth to caution her motion due to her injury, but she cuts him off by placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. After a few moments, she pulls away and smiles at him.

"You're just cute when you stutter Iggy."

His jaw drops open at the accusation as he feels disbelief course through him, for what he doesn't know. For her use of the word cute, the fact that she finds him amusing, or how demeaning his "pet name" is.

She laughs some more and kisses him again. This time, he moves forward again and they gently fall onto his bed, causing it to groan slightly, but not by much.

Ignatio figures they have five minutes to kill and kissing Adriana is a good way of getting his mind off his worries. He'll still be concern for her whenever they are out on missions, but for now, he chooses to ignore that and just to enjoy this moment.

**Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Ignatio nurses his cup of coffee and tries to look as calm as possible, but being surrounded by three heavily armed Spartans didn't help. His only comfort is Adriana, who can be singled out by her curvy figure and the knife she has strapped to her shoulder. She is completely motionless, but he knows she is keeping a close eye on him.

"Is this necessary?" he finally asks, "I mean, she's a citizen of the UNSC again and she's doing a pretty good job at running the place."

"Exactly," Jai says, "we need to make sure the refugee camp she in command of isn't becoming her own personal kingdom."

"Look, I know you guys probably won't believe me," Ignatio turns to look the Spartans in the eyes (or faceplates in this case) "but Maria Esquival is the last person who wants to become a queen, the whole reason she became a 'innie' is because she wanted equal rights among the inner and outer colonists."

"And you?"

He gives Jai a glowing look, "I didn't become an innie, I was a smuggler-"

"Which is better than an innie, right?" Mike breaks in.

Ignatio stands from the table and was ready to start an argument when Adriana steps in.

"That's enough," she says in a powerful voice, "Delgado is now one of us, he has proven that before, he can prove it again."

Jai slowly exhales and looks to Ignatio, "do you think you can do it?"

Ignatio shrugs, "what choice do I have? You guys are the only ride I have off this planet."

He looks out the viewport just in time to see the sun hit the bright red planet of Mars. Even from the Stratosphere he can clearly see the thousands of tents that stretch to the horizon, evidence of a large misplaced population.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asks before looking back to the Spartans, "just go up to her and say hi? She's not stupid, she'll want to know what I have been up to, where I have been and who I am with; especially now."

"Why now?" Adriana asks civilly.

"Because before I got transferred to Grey team I sent her a message saying I joined the UNSC."

Jai leans his head back and releases a groan.

"Delgado…" he says but didn't finish whatever he was going to say.

"What?" Ignatio demands, "I still got my rights don't I?"

"He's got you there boss," Mike says sarcastically before saying, "now what?"

"Stick to the plan," Jai orders, "we'll snoop around and see if they are hiding anything down there, meanwhile Delgado will distract Esquival while Adriana is watching."

Jai doesn't say it, but they all know Adriana will be there to watch Delgado as much as she will be watching Maria. No matter how much he wishes to deny it, Ignatio was formerly a part of an openly hostile rebellion group and could not be trusted. It pains Ignatio, not only does it cause a rift between him and the team, but it is also another barrier that will prevent him from telling the others of his and Adriana's relationship.

"So…just talk to her?" Ignatio asks.

"Yes," answers Jai, "thirty minutes max."

"And you're sure they won't notice a two meter tall metal amazon watching me?" he questions while casting Adriana a quick look, hoping she would see his comment as a compliment.

"Adriana can be discreet when she wants to be," Jai reassures, but he turns to Adriana, "under no circumstances are you to engage, only if absolutely necessary."

"Would that include saving me?" Ignatio asks.

"Of course," Adriana answers a little too quickly, earning her stares from her Spartan brothers.

She shrugs at them, "he knows too much," is her response.

Ignatio rolls his eyes, "not too much apparently."

"Just stay focus and get the job done," Jai orders as he looks from Adriana and Ignatio, "for once I want a mission that won't end with a firefight."

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is actually quite nice."<p>

"Stay on the ball Iggy, we're not out of danger yet."

Ignatio shakes his head, but doesn't make a remark about his nickname, knowing there is no way in the known universe that he'll be able to convince Adriana to stop calling him that.

The camp he is in looks like a miniature metropolis, which is the reason why he is here in the first place. Large tents have been set up to show movie projections, large plots of land has been cleared away for grav-ball games and planting, there is even a medium sized tent overflowing with pads and a large sign in front proclaiming that it's the 'library.'

The very air itself seems to be an improvement compared to the other places Ignatio has ever visited. There are children playing in the streets, women are laughing as they gossip outside their residing tents and even the men exchange smiles and greetings as they walk to fro within the camp. It's as if a war wasn't even being fought, it's like this is a prewar city.

Ignatio leans back against the freighter he supposedly flies. He is supposed to be delivering fresh food from Earth; he is even wearing the yellow coveralls that all delivery men wear; further perfecting his disguise. He has no idea where Adriana is, but she claims that she can see him from wherever it is she is positioned. He is starting to wonder if the Spartans have unlocked the secret to the Elite's cloaking technology.

"Shouldn't you find her?" Adriana questions through his ear piece.

"I shouldn't have to," answers Ignatio, "Maria is a very organized woman, in fact, knowing her, she should notice my presence any-"

"Hey there Nacho," a new and familiar voice suddenly says.

Ignatio turns his head, and sure enough, walking towards him is none other than his old childhood friend Maria. She doesn't look like she has changed that much, but he can see a few white hairs poking out from her mane and guesses that being a leader is taking its toll on her. She has a holstered pistol and two civilian guards who could have passed for military police officers. He briefly wonders if what Jai says is true and that she is planning a coup.

However, he pushes himself off the side of the ship and walks over to meet her. Without much of a warning, she launches herself at him and latches on in a crushing hug as she hangs onto his neck. He quirks his eyes at this, but returns the embrace, figuring she simply missed him. That was until she continues to hang on to him as the seconds drags by. With really no idea on what to do, he just continues to hold her, carefully watching the guards as he does so.

"Enjoying the moment?"

Adriana's voice jolted him, not just her speaking, but the dark tone she was using.

Quickly he releases Maria and holds her back away from him at arm's length. She looks surprised and he tries to cover it up with a smile.

"Well, long time no see eh Maria?" he asks.

She laughs and playfully shoves him, "better late than never."

"Yeah right," he replies as he looks back to the two men she is with, "so who died and made you President?"

"Well, almost everybody here is from the Rubble and they still hold a deep respect to me due to…Diego's position," she forces out in a pained voice.

He nods in sympathy for her. Diego, her brother, was one of his friend's as well; he died trying to keep the Rubble, the Inni's floating city, safe from a corrupt and greedy council member. Everyone knows of his sacrifice now, and because of the contributions he has made while on the council, he became a well-liked and popular figure. It is a reputation Maria is proud of and a little shy of inheriting.

Hoping on moving things along, he glances around again, "this is a nice set up," he comments, "it does remind me a bit of the Rubble."

She grins at him, "Exactly, that's where I got my ideas from." She steps pass him and looks his ship over.

"I must admit Nacho, I thought you were joking when you said you were…apart, of the UNSC," she finishes with a scowl. Like many people of glassed worlds, she blames the government for not trying their hardest in saving the population of the doomed planets. Even Ignatio holds resentment towards them, but he keeps it at bay ever since joining Grey team.

"But you did it," he tries to reason, "I mean, they wouldn't have made you the camp director if you didn't join them, right?"

"They allowed me to lead because it was the people's choice," her eyes flash dangerously, "the UNSC knew that if they didn't keep the former residents of the Rubble happy, than there would be riots."

"That's kind of unfair don't you think?" Ignatio says as he steps close to her, "you have to admit, we did have it good on the Rubble, in fact, we probably got spoiled because of it; food, water, and our own living spaces."

"True, but that doesn't change a thing," she turns on him with an odd gleam in her eye, "speaking of changes, you don't look that bad Nacho."

He smiles and bows dramatically towards her, "well thank you Maria your grace."

She rolls her eyes before saying, "you are still skilled with Senora Sies, right?"

"Yeah…" he answers cautiously, wondering where this is going.

"It's just odd they assigned someone like you to delivery service where you can do so much more," she states in a neutral voice, but he knows there is a hidden message within her sentence.

_She suspects something_, he thinks to himself, _same old clever Maria_.

"Well you just caught me on a good day," Ignatio tries to play off; "usually they would have me make runs along the outer colonies, heavily infested Covenant territories."

A look of concern flashes over her face before she says, "well I'm glad you still retain some of your good looks, I don't know what you would do if you lose it."

"Oh ho," Ignatio rolls his eyes, "that is as hilarious as the last few thousand times you have said that."

They fall into an awkward silence before she says, "would you like to have something to drink?"

He smiles at her, "That'll be great."

* * *

><p>Ignatio discreetly looks at his watch again. He has fifteen minutes to spare, or rather to waste, Jai wants him to talk to Maria for thirty minutes or longer. But what are they to discuss? They just got done talking about their old lives, the woes of their present jobs and they have just finished swapping stories about their travels across space.<p>

Adriana has remained silent for the most part and he briefly wonders if she is still watching or at the very least is still listening.

He looks away from his wrist as he places his cup back on the table. It is a low furniture piece, but at the moment it is the tallest standing object in the tent. Maria's living space is modest, but accommodating well enough. There is a roll up sleeping bag, a suitcase and a small area piled with cushions that surrounds the table where the two are sitting at the moment while her guards are standing outside, protecting the entrance flap of the shelter.

"So, Nacho," she says as she wipes her mouth, "what have you been up to recently?"

He shrugs in reply, "Just delivering groceries so far."

"Are you flying solo?" she asks with a quick glance up.

He shakes his head, "nope, in fact I'm part of a group, but we split up on entry because they needed to drop their stuff elsewhere," he repeats the cover story Jai had instructed him to say.

She nods and is quiet for a while before saying, "it's really good to see you again Nacho."

He grins in return, "Yeah, it's really good to see me too." She threw a pillow at his face, but he just laughs and it isn't long before they fall silent again.

"Do you remember that night," she says in a shy voice, "when Diego became a part of the council?"

Before Ignatio could reply, a loud and surprise voice speaks into his ear, "what night?"

He freezes in mortification, but what can he do? He can't speak to Adriana otherwise Maria will find it weird if he starts talking to the air.

"We were both teens then," Maria continues, her eyes slightly glaze over as she remembers, "you wanted to wait until night, but I wanted to do it right there and then."

"What is she talking about?" Adriana demands, but he couldn't answer, not without revealing he is wearing a radio.

Maria chuckles, "that was some night it remember wasn't it?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Adriana asks in a small and fearful voice.

"No!" Ignatio suddenly shouts.

Maria filches at the exclamation with surprise written on her face.

"Uh…" Ignatio starts out awkwardly, "no, no, it wasn't a night to remember, I mean not when the police force caught us trying to set off fireworks in the restroom," he ends with a nervous chuckle, hoping Adriana heard him.

Maria's face relaxes and she laughs again, "Yeah, I thought Diego would blow a fuse. Who would have known? You would have thought he would find it funny, especially when he helped us do it the first time when we arrived on the Rubble."

Ignatio laughs, a little too loudly in his own opinion and Maria seems to notice as well.

"Nervous about something Nacho?" Maria asks with a sly grin.

Ignatio coughs, trying to make himself sound as innocent as possible, hoping Maria won't go in the direction he thinks she is going.

"Well it's just that…well I figured you being the camp director that I'm just taking up all your time is all."

He really hopes that didn't sound as pathetic as he imagines it to be.

She smiles at him, a little too sweetly in his own opinion, "Nonsense I always make time for my…friend."

He hears it, the _invitation_, the type of speech that Adrianna has been practicing to get right just for him.

He isn't sure which is more horrible; Maria, his life long friend, trying to tempt him, or the fact that Adrianna has stopped talking. Should he say what he is thinking, or would that make it worse? He decides to take his life into his own hands as he speaks slowly.

"Maria," he says gently, "on the Rubble…remember me…asking you?" He holds his breath, wondering what Adrianna would make of the statement.

She sighs, instantly knowing what he was talking about and nods her head, "yeah."

"You denied me then," he says clearly, "what's different now?"

She leans back a little and laces her fingers together before replying carefully.

"Before…I was too busy helping with food distribution and handling the prison to think of any serious relationship with you," she reveals.

Ignatio forces a smirk, "so now that you are a director of an entire refugee camp you figure you have more time."

"No, no…quite the opposite," her eyes shines in the noon day light before saying, "after what happened to Diego, I realized there was still a lot I wished to talk to him about, and I used the excuse of being too busy to speak to him." She now looks at him and says in a silent voice, "the very same excuse I used when I said no to you."

He can see she is pained by what she is saying, but he couldn't comfort her, not physically, so talking to her will have to do.

"Maria," he says, matching her tone, "you need to move pass that, you need to spend more time with others-"

"And I want to," she reaches out and touches his knee and she smiles up at him, "I want to be with you."

He gapes at her in horror while one thing goes through his mind_; how do I tell her I'm dating a Spartan…Spartan and dating used in the same sentence...that's a first._

He coughs and tries to speak, but his throat is dry so he picks up his cup and brings it to his mouth to drink. He pauses though when one of the guards walks in before he presses the drink to his lips.

"Ma'am," the guard says in a hurried voice, "A Spartan has entered the camp and-"

Ignatio interrupts by spitting out the liquid and chokes. Maria smacks him on the back until his coughing fit is over, but all he could feel at the moment is disbelief and terror.

"What-what did you just say?" Ignatio asks.

The guard gives him a weary look before saying, "A Spartan has entered camp" he then glances at Maria, "she asks to see you Miss. Esquival."

Ignatio pales against his will as he asks, "What does she look like?"

Again the guard looks at him curiously, "She is wearing grey armor, has a funny dialect, and quite a looker," he finishes with a raised eye brow.

Ignatio would have slug the dude (he was a little possessive that way, a trait common among Smugglers that was developed when they care and protect their ships) but he was too stun to perform any kind of action.

_What is she doing_?! He thinks frantically, _she was supposed to be discreet and_-

"Let her in," Maria commands in a cold voice as she sits straighter and is now wearing a serious expression.

The guard nods and went back outside. They wait in silence, each dreading the meeting, but for different reasons.

"Are you alright?" Maria asks, not taking her eyes off the entrance way though.

He shrugs, "well you know, with our background and all, I mean," he laughs again nervously, "who knows what a Spartan can do to us?"

"Yank at our insides and turn us inside out?" suggests Maria in a playful voice, missing the shiver that over took Ignatio.

They then hear a uproar taking place outside. Men shouting, women hissing and an occasional child gasping or screaming. They can hear the almost mechanical thumps as if a giant is stepping closer and closer to them. Ignatio cowers within himself, wondering what is going to happen while Maria remains as a stone pillar.

Finally, the tent's flaps are parted and in steps Adrianna in her flashing armor and tall statues. Most people would be in awe of her, but Ignatio suddenly wishes he could be anywhere else but there.

He actually feels faint when her faceplate scans the interior of the tent and it seems to hesitate a second longer on his face. He hopes she sees the fear and pleas he has in his eyes.

She turns away from Ignatio before squatting down in front of them and looks at Maria.

"Miss. Esquival," she says as she bows her head slightly.

Maria nods back coldly, "Spartan, can I help you with anything?"

Ignatio could tell Maria is agitated just like how she always is whenever dealing with anything that has to do with the UNSC, especially it's military.

"I just came to check in," Adrianna simply reply, "make sure everything here is secured."

Ignatio suppose that wasn't technically a lie, but isn't he supposed to be the one doing this job?

"Does the UNSC now have Spartans intimidating all the settlement just for such a meager job or am I just lucky?" Maria demands.

"I was in the area," Adrianna simply says.

Maria rolls her eyes, "Of course, this saved the UNSC a pretty credit, didn't it?"

Ignatio clears his throat before leaning in close to Maria, but pulls back when he remembers Adriana's presence and what would happen if she gets the wrong idea.

"Maria," Ignatio says slowly, "I'm sure the UNSC is doing this because-"

"Because they don't trust us," she makes eye contact with him, "they don't trust us Ignatio, even after everything we've done they have and never will trust us."

Ignatio can tell this is starting to go south real quick, between Maria who has an entire camp at her backing and his super soldier girlfriend, he wonders who is going to walk away from this unscratched. Nobody perhaps.

"Well," Maria says as she crosses her arms, "your job is done; you can go back to your owners now."

Adrianna doesn't move however, instead she looks straight at Ignatio and speaks.

"What about you Mr.…"

"Delgado," Ignatio breathes out, wondering what she is going to do next.

"Delgado," he has no idea why, but the way she said his surname has a troubled effect on him, as if he knew he was in the wrong here, especially when she continues. "Do you have anything to confess about?"

He sense the double meaning in the question, but before he could say a word, Maria steps back in.

"What are you asking him for?" She nearly shouts in a defensive tone, "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Maria," Ignatio tries to say, "She was just asking-"

"I need to confirm it with more than one source," Adrianna replies dryly, "someone who doesn't belong in your camp and owes you anything."

"Now wait a minute," Ignatio tries to cut in again, but Maria speaks over him.

"So suspicion alone is your one and only reason for trampling in on our businesses like this?" Maria counters, "We practically serve you yet you continue to pester us."

Ignatio wonders if he should try to speak again, or would they just ignore him? He suddenly feels like a spectator watching a wrestling match. On one end is his childhood friend and on the other end is his current and fully weaponized girlfriend who looks ready to tear some heads, whether it's Maria's or his own, he has no idea.

"You have done more than enough to rouse suspicion," Adrianna replies levelly, "I just came to make sure you or no one else for that matter oversteps their boundaries, or worse yet, steal certain assets from the UNSC."

Ignatio practically shrinks into himself, whether in embarrassment or fear, he has no idea. He's witnessing two girls fighting over him, and one of them probably doesn't even know it.

"Well, as you can see," Maria waves around the tent dramatically, "no such thing is occurring."

"Not in my eyes," Adrianna says sternly with iron like authority.

Maria is visibly fuming now, "Why don't you just disappear and leave us our privacy, or has the UNSC revoked that too?"

"By all means," Adriana says as she sternly crosses her arms, "act like I'm not here."

"Fine," Maria says back and turns to Ignatio.

He notices this and is about to question it when she leans in close to him and whispers, "Ignatio, I just wanted to say that I love you."

Ignatio feels his eyes widening and opens his mouth to speak when Maria grabs him and kisses him. She presses her hands to the back of his head and presses herself against him so they can stay together. She savagely attacks his open mouth and dabs her tongue into the breach, demanding that he shares his taste with her. She moans into the interlock lips, clearly enjoying this while putting on a show for the observing Spartan.

Ignatio doesn't feel happy though, he doesn't feel scared or embarrassed either. All he thinks about is Adrianna looking devastated behind her faceplate and that brought out the fury from within him.

With an audible pop, he breaks from the embrace and says, "Maria, stop."

He sees a look of confusion and hurt within her eyes, so he speaks.

"Maria, you are a great pal, a great amigo, you really are," Ignatio says, no longer registering whether Adriana is there or not, "but I…I just can't see us together."

He sees a desperate like look enter her eyes as she says, "B-but on the Rubble, you said-"

"That was then and you rejected me," he tells her, "I know you want to try for it again, but I…I found someone and…" he trials off, truly feeling sorry for the pain he was giving his lifelong friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks in a pained voice while her eyes slowly start to gloss over.

He didn't want to look, but he forces himself to keep eye contact with her, "I would have, but it happened so fast and-"

"And does she know you like I do?" Maria demands, "Does she know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, your hobbies, your habits, does she know you or does she just want you for your body?"

"Do you?" he asks in return.

She leans away looking shock, "What?"

"You just kissed me," he states, "just now without even asking me how I felt, inn fact, you seem to have done it just to annoy her," he jerks his chin towards Adriana as she watches on in silence.

"But I-"

"Maria," he says slowly, "I'm sorry, but we can't…I can't…"

He can tell she is visibly shaken from what he has just said. Which is how she caught him off guard when she slaps him across the face. He actually feels light headed and wonders if he is about to pass out, but he remains conscious.

A fluid like movement catches his attention and it only then that he remembers there's a overprotective Spartan there who is charged to protect him.

"Wait," he says, and holds up his hand, stopping Adriana from rising to her full height.

Maria doesn't even look at Adriana; she looks at Ignatio with malice and sorrow in her eyes as she commands, "Get out."

He wanted to stay, to plead, beg even, to let her know he just doesn't feel the same way. But he did tell her, the basic facts anyway, and he knows she'll never forgive him for this, he knows whatever friendship they had in the past was now destroyed.

Slowly, he gets up from the cushion and walks away. He passes, Adriana who glances at him , but he doesn't look at her, not trusting his face to revel how he truly feels.

He has exit the camp and was walking away when he hears Maria speak again.

"Are you happy now?" She demands in a pained voice, "happy with what you have just seen?"

He hears Adriana's low tone answer after a moment, "No…not really."

* * *

><p>Ignatio has wiped away the tears he has shed after he docks with the Petya.<p>

He spent only twenty eight minutes with Maria, but Jai had radioed in that it was enough and they are coming back up after Ignatio.

He assumed Adriana was with them, which is why he allows himself to cry, if only for a minute, for leaving Maria behind with a broken heart.

He releases a heavy sigh as he stands and opens the door. He jumps back when they parted and there stood Adriana, staring at him with her helmet still on.

"Were you riding in the back this whole time?" he finally asks after the initial shock passes.

She doesn't say a thing, she merely nods.

He releases another sigh as he stands up straight and look at her and says, "I'm not sure how much of that you heard-"

"I heard plenty," she says, using her Spartan voice, the robotic like tone, not the warm and playful voice she uses whenever she spends time with him.

He slowly nods his understanding before he picks asking, "You have questions don't you?"

"Were you a couple once?" she asks right off the bat.

He shakes his head, "I asked, once, this was three or four years ago, she turned me down flat."

"Was there anyone else?"

He feels like he is being interrogated, with her talking in her serious voice and leaving no room for compromise. He didn't want to tell her, not now after discovering how possessive she is with things, but he figures he's as good as dead should he lie and she discovers the truth later on.

He swallows his pride before sitting back down in the pilot's seat, looks down and says, "I dated two other girls before you."

She doesn't say anything, just silently regards him.

"The first girl I dated was back when I was just a kid alright?" he tells her, "it was more of an experiment if nothing else. We parted with good words, and that was it, nothing serious."

"And the second?" she asks silently.

He takes in a deep breath and says, "We…we thought we had a chance…it was serious, but then I found out she was only into it because she thought I could make a fortune smuggling, she started demanding more and more expensive gifts until I could no longer give her anything and she left, just disappeared."

He looks away at this, "After three years she ran out on me without saying good bye or even leaving a note, after that…I just stuck with myself for a while."

Adriana regards him slowly as if she is just now meeting him and asks, "So Maria, you-"

"Tried dating her, yeah" he responds, "I just got…lonely I suppose so I tried asking her, and like I said before, she said no." He wearily shakes his head, "and after today I probably just lost an old, good friend."

A heavy silence washes over them like a shroud as they regarded each other in silence. Finally he hears her loud footsteps as they step closer to him. For a moment, he thought she was moving in to snap his neck, instead he watches her feet come to stop in front of him before she squats down. He looks up at her, their eyes leveled; or rather his eyes are level with her faceplate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asks, only this time she is using her gentle caring voice.

He looks down again before saying, "I just wanted this to work and…I honestly wasn't sure how you were going to react when I did tell you."

She is quiet before he feels her rough gauntlet gently molds underneath his chin and forces him to look up at her.

"I wasn't sure how I would feel myself," she says, "I acted recklessly today…I still don't know why I pulled that scene back on Mars."

He smiles at her teasingly, "It looked like you were just protecting you territory from my point of view."

She scoffs at this but nods as if in silent agreement.

"So…" he says cautiously, "Are we…ok now?"

"That depends," Adriana says slowly, causing him to wonder in fear again, "Are you saying that generally because you want us to be together with no problems, or because you want a kiss?"

He smiles, "Both I guess."

He hears her laugh quietly before saying, "I'm sorry though Iggy," he peers at her curiously, "for how I acted and probably…embarrassed you."

He chuckles a little, "I wasn't embarrassed Adriana," he assures her, "I was scared out of my mind, that's all."

She nods her head and says, "But you're still upset," he opens his mouth but she speaks before him, "I can tell by the look on your face."

He snorts at this, but knew what she says she is true, "I probably hurt her badly today," he looks away in shame, "some friend I am."

Adriana rests a hand on his shoulder and says, "She's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll find someone who'll care for her like you once did…did you feel anything for her?" she suddenly asks anxiously.

He honestly shakes his head, "I don't know why, but I feel better being with you," he grins at her, "maybe because you're an amazing kisser."

""Are you trying to say something here Iggy?" Adriana asks as she slowly removes her helmet.

"Maybe," answer's Ignatio again with a subtle smile.

She removes her helmet and looks at him with a gentle spark in her eye, "I think you are."

Before he can say anything else, she slowly moves forward and so did he as they kiss passionately.

In the back of his mind, he is still feeling terrible with what has happened with Maria. He hopes and wishes that she'll find someone who she can love just as he loves Adriana. He is also scared, he met and broke up with women before, he just hopes that Adriana is the one girl he'll spend his time with, probably for the rest of his life, no matter how impossible it looks.

When they pull apart and he glances into her eyes, he can see the same emotions within them and knew she is thinking the exact same thing he is.


End file.
